1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for separating waste from fiber material, such as cotton fiber, as it is being advanced by a clothed roller in a fiber processing machine, such as a cleaner or a card. The apparatus is of the type wherein a carrier is arranged in a generally triangular space (bight or converging gap) defined by two- closely cooperating, oppositely rotated rolls (provided with a sawtooth or pin clothing). The carrier has curved edge surfaces which cover one part of the circumference of both cooperating rolls.
2. Background Art
In a known apparatus, in the lower bight formed by a clockwise rotating first (upstream) and a counterclockwise rotating second (downstream) roll a carrier is positioned and an adjustable guide element is provided at the outlet side of a curved cover following the circumference of the second roll. In the zone of the cover situated at the first roll, the latter entrains no fiber material so that the cover functions there only as a shroud.